minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Last Laugh 5: Trust Me
"Back when I was younger, I loved walks in the woods near my home. I had little adventures such as climbing to the top of the highest tree, normal things like that. One day, I was trying to get down from the tree. I slipped and thought I was dead. When I opened my eyes, I was really shocked to find out I was fine! And standing on my feet like I was a cat! Naturally, I ran home and told my friends. Why not my parents? Um, I had none. What I didn't know was that my so-called "friends" were telling THEIR parents everything I told them. Later, I was taken away by some kinda research lab. I was scared and confuzzled- I mean confused! By this time I was assuming that I had some kind of disease or something and they were going to let me go. After I spent 5 months there, I guess the last piece of hope I had disappeared. My eyes became dull, and I never had any expression. Two months after I became emotionless, my sister SweetHeart was brought there too." I was explaining my background to Dragon, Henriot, Robloxian, Ray and Lillie. Ray was pretty ok with it. It kinda makes sense, he likes anime and is a little twisted like me. The rest of them are surprised about it. SweetHeart cleared her throat and said, "My turn. We have the same background so.." She begins the story where I left off. "Like what my sister said, I was eventually brought to the same lab-y place she was. I was less scared and more angry. Seriously, every time the people tried to poke me with something, I'd try to bite them. After a while no one tried to interact with me. Anyway, I think after they injected us with something called... it was so long ago, I'm trying to remember.............. actually, I doubt they said what it was called near us, but I think it was called 'Chemical X' or somethin. Anyway, after they injected us with that... thing... Psycho started becoming more, well, psycho. I, on the other hand, became calmer. More.. sweet. But I hated seeing my BFF sister being tested on, so we combined our powers and... did you know that if you combine two half-pastas abilties together, they make a regular pasta but way stronger? So, since we were both test subjects, the anger of being tested on and kept there made a missile practically. So you can guess what happened to that area. It was never recorded since there were no known survivors. Except, well, us." They were confused, yet they understood. "So.. can we leave this creepy dimension?" Robloxian asked. "Weeeell, it's a bit harder than I just summon a portal and we get out of here." I say a bit nervously. "Yup, I gotta yeet y'all out of my dimenson. Soooo, BAI!!" SweetHeart says rather nicely before throwing us out. She sighs and turns to face the being behind her. "What, you wanted me to keep them here?" She asks to seemingly nothing. The darkness before her answers, but in a garbled, backwards language. "Oh, now you want pizza too?" She asks angrily. "It's not like I can order a pizza, I gotta steal some!" Sweetheart yelled at the darkness. It answered, but in English: "Just wait. Soon you won't HAVE to steal pizza. You'll be free from this stupid curse. Soon...." Me and the rest of the group tumble into a pile after SweetHeart threw us out. We grumble and move out of the way. Except for me, because I'm suffocating at the bottom of the pile. Oof indeed. Double oof. Oof x100. "I know you guys don't really trust me anymore," I begin after I'm free from the pile, "But you gotta. I know more about these pastas than anyone else. So-" I stop abruptly when I realize that everyone was leaving. "Guys?" I ask. Robloxian was the last one to leave. "Robloxian, wait up-" I thrust open the door to.. a wall of soil? Huh? I try to leave, but the soil seems hard like cement and forces me back into the room. "Guys, wait! I don't expect you to do it right now, but please trust me!! I'm not gonna hurt you! Please!! Please..." I give up. By this point they probably don't trust me at all. I sigh, and think, "This is Karma slapping you in the face, GamerGirl. Just realize it. No one will EVER.. Trust you.. heck, you don't trust yourself. You always snap at people tryna help. No one will ever say they trust me. '' ''Trust me.. what a stupid bunch of words.. =+*To Be Continued*+= o mah god a cliffhanger it would b a shame if someone decided to, I dunno.. put this off until the end of summer? hahaha, i'm kidding. If I actually did that, you would have to assume I'm A) ded or B) ded. AKA I'LL FRIGGING FINISH THIS NO MATTER WHAT. Part 6: Last Laugh 6: Broken And Remade Bai~ til next time Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Short Pastas Category:Dramapasta Category:Pastas featuring multiple users Category:Last Laugh Series